


So, Valentine's Day is coming up...

by Lokislittlearmy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Communication, Confessions, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Identity Reveal, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislittlearmy/pseuds/Lokislittlearmy
Summary: Some polyamorous fluff to brighten your Valentine's Day~





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried posting this last night but AO3 was having issues so I'm posting it at 5:46 in the morning.
> 
> Also this started as a bullet point fic so....don't judge it too harshly?

Obviously Marinette plans to confess today. She plans to confess every day, but today is special. It’ll be Valentine’s Day in a week. And this year she will write her name on the card.

(Spoiler: she does (shockingly) write her name on the card. But it doesn’t matter, because she never gives it to him.)

An akuma strikes and afterward, Ladybug and Chat have a...heh. They have a chat. Chat jokes about confessing his love to his crush and Ladybug teases back, but he abruptly gets serious. “I mean. I would, anyway. But I doubt she would accept my confession.”

“Why wouldn’t she?” Ladybug asks.

She doesn’t see Chat’s little flinch, and he decides to switch up the pronouns. “I’m pretty sure she’d reject me.”

Ladybug frowns and looks down at the card she holds in her hands. “I can’t imagine that, Chat Noir. Look at you. You’re the savior of Paris. You probably have girls all fawning over you.”

He laughs at the dramatic irony, but it’s not a real laugh. “Not this one.” He pulls his knees to his chest and looks out over the courtyard. The students are all piling in and it dimly occurs that they should get to class too. Chat stands up and stretches. “Well I need to get going. I’ll see you around, my lady.”

“Same here. Good luck with this mystery girl.”

On a whim, Chat puts on a nervous smile and says, “It’s, ah, it’s a guy.” And he immediately regrets it when he sees the smile on Ladybug’s face give way to shock.  
“Oh,” she says. “So you’re...”

“Bisexual.” He doesn’t need to ask what she means. By now, he can feel his hands shake and heat rise to his face. It’s the first time he’s said the word to anyone but Plagg and the quiet of his room.

She grins at him. “Well then, good luck with your mystery boy.” Then she yo-yos away, presumably off to wherever she needs to go, and Chat runs to the nearest place to transform.

“That went better than I expected,” he says to Plagg. He ignores Plagg’s remark about how complicated humans make love and coaxes the kwami into his bag. 

When he gets to class, Marinette has just taken her seat and Nathanael is absentmindedly doodling in his sketchbook. Nino nudges for him to go, and Adrien smiles back. He looks back at Nathanael. And with a deep breath, he sets his bag down and steps over to Nathanael’s desk.

The boy looks at him with absolute confusion, as if there is no possible reason that Adrien is even looking at him. Adrien smiles. “Hey, Nath. What are you drawing?”

Nathanael hesitates for a moment. His eyes dart to his sketchbook. Then he slides his book a little more within Adrien’s view. On the page, Chat Noir is fending off something un-drawn, and it is indisputably from Nathanael’s point of view during the fight. Chat has his baton raised and even though the perspective is from someone sitting on the ground he can see the determined grimace on his face. Adrien flushes. “That looks really good, Nathanael!” He pointedly does not comment on how Chat looks as good as Adrien does on modeling days, even though today is not a modeling day.

“Thanks.” Nathanael slides over for Adrien to sit beside him, though it’s not the full seat. Adrien takes the seat and fidgets with his hands under the table. Some of the people around them still haven’t come in yet. The only person that could hear him if he mumbled would be Marinette, and he knows she isn’t a gossip. 

“So,” he starts, “Valentine’s Day is coming up.” He looks over at Nathanael, who at this point has flushed to the color of his hair, and smiles nervously. “I was wondering if you’d like to be my Valentine?”

Later, when it’s time for patrol, Chat greets Ladybug with a huge hug and a grin. “He said yes!” he nearly screams into the Parisian night sky. “He’s going to be my Valentine and it’ll be great and--oh no, you look sad.” His smile melts away. He brushed Ladybug’s bangs from her eyes. “What’s wrong, bugaboo?”

“I overheard my crush asking a boy out today.”

“Oh, no.” Chat pulls her into a hug, which she reciprocates weakly. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m happy for him,” she sighs. “They’ll be a cute couple, and I would rather him be happy with another boy than less than happy with me.”

“Maybe he’s bisexual like me. Ooh, and if you like the other boy, maybe they’re polyamorous. I’ve read fanfiction with that. Poly triads can be really cute too.”

“You read fanfiction?”

“Moot point.” He pulled out of the hug and put his hands on her shoulders. “Even if it doesn’t work out, there’s always fish in the sea. Or cats in the streets.” He added a wink for good measure.

“You’re taken, alley cat.” But the smile she gave him was worth it. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a beautiful lady.” He grinned. “But I’m sure it’ll all work out fine. So, might I ask, who’s this mystery boy?”

“It might give me away,” she responded.

“Oh, come on. Out of the millions in Paris, what are the odds that I’d figure it out from your crush’s name?”

She laughed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She took a deep breath. “It’s Adrien Agreste.”

Chat Noir.exe has stopped working.

Chat freezes for a second. In that moment, he pieces together a few things and suddenly feels like an idiot. She has a crush on his alter ego. She overheard them, and the only person that overheard them could be Marinette. And it’s by a rare stroke of luck that he doesn’t say her name out loud. Instead, he spouts off something about, “Oh, that model on billboards and stuff, Gabriel Agreste’s son, right?” And then says he has to go, urgently.

Once in his room, he whisper-screams about all the signs he missed and how he’s never going to be able to look Marinette in the eye. “That’s why she was all stutter-y around me! I can never go to school again, Plagg. Or be Chat Noir. I’ll take up life as a hermit.”

But despite his words, he goes to school the next day and spends most of before-school with Nathanael, talking about a Valentine’s Day date. “To be honest,” Nathanael says, “if you weren’t going to ask me out, I probably would have asked Marinette.”

Adrien flushes. “Oh, really? I don’t blame you. She’s a really sweet girl.”

Nathanael has this cute way of blushing to the color of his hair that Adrien doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of. He averts his eyes and pulls his sketchbook to his chest. “I really don’t want to spring anything on you, and I’m worried about how you’ll react to this, so be honest, okay?”

“Okay?”

“Have you ever heard of polyamory?”

Adrien does not bring up the fanfiction he read between Ladybug and Chat Noir and an OC that he read on a particularly shameful night, but he blushes further. “Yeah, I know what it is.”

“Well, I was wondering if you would be okay with Marinette accompanying us on our date?”

Adrien.exe has stopped working. He's running out of processes.

"I'd love that!" he admits once the words have gone through his mind and he has the ability to comprehend them. Nathanael grins back at him and his smile shines.

Marinette comes in with ten minutes to spare and is _instantly_ confronted by Adrien and Nathanael. Or rather, Nathanael peeks from behind Adrien while Adrien asks if they can talk in the hall. So they all end up in the hall with nerves and Adrien is shaking even though Marinette is almost definitely going to say yes. "So," he says, "Valentine's Day is coming up." The line is reused and they both know it, but it gets Marinette to crack a little smile. "And we were wondering if you would spend it with us. Both of us."

That night, Ladybug greets Chat Noir by literally picking him up and spinning him around. "They asked me out! Adrien and the boy, they asked me out today, and I don't even care if that gives away my identity because I'm so excited!" She sets a laughing and slightly dizzy Chat Noir down and faces away from him as she continues to rant. "I mean, I thought I was in some sort of trouble when Adrien asked to talk to me." She doesn't notice the flash of green light from behind her. "Like they wanted me to shut up about the whole thing, but this is so incredible. Chat, we're going to all be Valentines and it'll be so-" She spins around. The rest of her sentence is lost in a gasp. 

Adrien smiles back at her. "Surprise?"

Ladybug.exe has stopped working.  
Marinette.exe has stopped working.

But it's completely her that rushes forward and wraps her arms around him to spin him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me with feedback and ideas: pixellite16.tumblr.com


End file.
